Maid-Danna
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: This time, Okita and Hijikata are the ones indebted because of some damage they caused. They can repay it, but will it be worth the trouble, especially for Okita? This fanfic is set after the Mitsuba Arc. Please enjoy reading, and please leave reviews on this story. I love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

 **When does one pay for the damage one's caused?**

The gorilla, ehr, I mean, Kondo faced his subordinates, looking up from the painfully long bill he had received. ''53,500,650 yen each.'' he simply said, before adding, ''Do you know how many dates I could buy from Otae-san with that money?'' Okita stared at the floor, as Hijikata munched on something drenched with mayonnaise. ''Don't you mean, how many new swords we could get? Or other decent equipment?'' Hijikata asked, once he finished chewing. ''Toushi, I don't care that you two bicker a lot and usually, I don't mind the casualties. But how on earth did you manage to destroy thirteen traffic lights, twenty cars, harm the Shogun, blow up a restaurant and let that thief Katsura escape?''

''It was the yoruzura.'' Hijikata said. Okita interjected, ''They received the bill for the damage that China-chan has done, Hijikata-san. I'm sorry I missed, the next time I'll make sure to hit my mark.'' As he eyed Hijikata. ''EH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THAT CRIMINAL, NOT SHOOT AT ME!'' Hijikata shouted, but Kondo ignored that. ''I'm sure that their bill is nowhere near the payment we have to make. But I can't keep covering these bills.'' he told them instead.

''See, you're causing Kondo a lot of trouble, Hijikata-san. It'd be much easier if you co-operated and died.'' Okita said. ''STOP SHOOTING AT ME, MORON!'' Hijikata shouted, ready to draw his sword in case Okita was about to kill him again. ''Toushi, you know Okita-kun is making a joke. It's what friends do. Fortunately, I found the two of you sidejobs away from the Shinsengumi, so you can repay your debts.'' Kondo simply answered.

''A sidejob?'' Okita asked, ignoring Hijikata's reply of how Okita definitely wasn't joking, and should be hunted down like Katsura. ''I arranged employment for a few months, it'll do the both of you good. You'll be contacted by Yamazaki or me when trouble arises, but until then, you're considered temporarily suspended from the Shinsengumi until the debt has been fully repaid with interest.'' Kondo explained.

''Are we supposed to work together?'' Hijkata asked, as he was finished ranting. ''I had hoped so, but we've found two different employers, that both showed interest. I had Yamazaki calculate what would be the best option, and having seperate jobs was apparently better. It'll repay the debt faster, and allow the both of you back into the Shinsengumi all the sooner.'' Kondo told them. ''Where will we stay? We live here, but when we're suspended, it is against regulations to stay on the grounds.'' Okita asked. ''It'll be too hard to track Hijikata down.'' he added.

''You two are wonderful friends.'' Kondo said, moved by Okita's words, as Hijikata muttered something about egotistic reasons and Okita being a sadist. ''But the yoruzura offered a room for the both of you, so you won't have to be seperated in these hard times.'' Kondo said, pulling them both into a hug. Hijikata pushed him away, ''No way. We're not staying there.'' Hijikata protested.

''Danna isn't that bad. Glasses and China are fun, I suppose.'' Okita said. ''There has to be a catch, those three can't be trusted. And you and that yoruzura girl will destroy this very town if you were to stay together at one place!'' Hijikata ranted. ''The other option is to rent a room at your job, but it'll cost you. Aside from that, the girl from yoruzura is visiting her home planet.'' Kondo said. ''I prefer to stay with Danna.'' Okita opted. ''How unfortunate, then we'll have to go our seperate ways.'' Hijikata said sarcastically. ''Oh, I'll make sure Okita-kun will get your adress.'' Kondo said, moved to tears, which he wiped away with his sleeve.

''One more question, Kondo-san,'' Okita said, trying not to grin at Kondo's timing. ''What jobs did you choose?'' He saw Hijikata fold his hands together, probably wanting to work at the mayonnaise factory, because of the weird fantasy he had about that place. It would probably crush his dream if he came to work there. ''I was asked to keep the particular jobs a secret, especially your job, apart from handing you envelopes with the adress.'' Kondo told him. That had Okita and Hijikata on guard instantly. Because, no matter how sweet Kondo was, he tended to be naive. For all they knew, they would work for the Yakuza, or some other criminal organisation, and Kondo wouldn't realise it.

''Did you check them out?'' Hijikata asked. ''There was no need, one of them belongs to Otae, and the other is a widely known company. Besides, I'm sending you two, so when there is something wrong, I know you won't betray us. As long as you don't cause any further damage, it'll be fine.'' Kondo told them. ''Awww, Hijikata, sucks for you having to work with Otae-san. You'll be a lovely drag queen.'' Okita teased, as he took the adress Kondo handed him.

''He didn't say who had to work where, baka.'' Hijikata retorted, already done with the bullshit situation, longing for a cigarette. Somehow, Okita couldn't hold back a smirk when Hijikata got up, cursing under his breath that the moron was probably right, and that he had the most terrible luck in the world. Okita headed to his room, wondering what he would need at Danna's place. Danna had the best couch of the world, and China was gone, so he'd probably only need his blanket and pillow.

His sword was essential, (What if China came back?), and so were some changes of clothing. He wondered if there would be company clothes he had to wear. They were always so itchy, and stiff. He giggled at the thought of Hijikata wearing a wig, and a yukata. Suddenly, he heard a knock, that made him look up. Speaking of the soon-to-be yukata wearing devil. ''I thought you were smoking?'' Okita told him.

''I was.'' Was Hijikata's curt reply. Okita couldn't help but notice his voice sounded strained, and he knew why. ''I thought I made it clear that I don't want your sympathy.'' he replied. ''I know that.'' ''Then why are you here?'' Okita snapped, as he looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. ''I know you hate me, and you've every reason too. Even so, we're friends, whether you like it or not. But be reasonable, we both know you can act rash when Kondo isn't around.'' Hijikata said, taking a few tentave steps towards Okita. ''I'll be fine.'' Okita said grudgingly. ''I don't mean any harm, you know that.'' Hijikata said, ruffling through Okita's hair.

''Some rest will do me good. Knowing Danna, I'm sure to have a lot of distractions.'' Okita said, eyeing Hijikata, who sighed. ''You'll have to face the truth someday soon, Okita. Take care, okay? Though it'll be nice not to have you around to kill me every hour of the day.'' Hijikata admitted, taking a cigarette. ''I thought you were finished smoking?'' Okita asked. ''You shouldn't complain about me smoking, it'll kill me faster than you do.'' Hijikata joked. ''That's why I am complaining.'' Okita told him.

''Tell that yoruzura-jerk to treat you well.'' Hijikata said, before he bolted out of the room, before Okita could attempt to make his line about smoking killing him faster a lie. Okita rolled his eyes, as if he'd actually do it without making it seem like an accident. Kondo would be upset, and the cleaning would be a hassle. Besides, his Aniki wouldn't like it, especially now he lived to honour her memory.

''Jerk.'' he mumbled, before he gathered his last stuff, and took a peek at the adress he was supposed to go to. ''The Jaden Palace?'' he wondered out loud, hoping there wouldn't be a mix up. He shrugged, before he grabbed his stuff. Along the way, he asked Yamazaki to take his stuff to Danna's place. He swallowed as he left the Shinsengumi gates, not wanting to look back. ''It's only temporary.'' he said, before he took fierce steps towards his new job.

Both Kondo and Hijikata watched as he left. ''You gave him that adress, huh? She's going to be very angry with you, you know.'' Hijikata said, before taking a satisfactory, long drag from his cigarette. ''She requested his help in the first place, even though I gave her a choice between the two of you. She mentioned something about some alternative, refreshing reasoning.'' Kondo explained. ''As long as your obsession with her doesn't interfere with the Shinsengumi, I'm fine.'' Hijkata replied. Kondo gave him a confused look, ''I'm not obsessed. You do realise I was serious about the suspension, and repaying the damage, right?'' he told Hijikata, who nearly dropped his cigarette in shock. ''HOW DO YOU INTEND TO KEEP THE CITY SAFE?'' He shouted, making Kondo laugh. ''I hired someone. Now get going, Toushi, and make sure to be back soon.''

Gintoki was picking his nose with his pinky, as he read his Shonen jump. ''Fifty shades of black butler really has as little plot as I suspected. It is almost worse than Gintball Zeta.'' he loudly complained, as he laid on his side, to read easier. ''Lazing around again? Find a job, Gin.'' Shinpachi said, as he was cleaning the floor. ''Already got one.'' Gintoki lazily replied, before reading on. ''Lazing around and reading and nagging on Jump doesn't count.'' Shinpachi replied annoyed.

''How did we get rid of that debt that Kagura caused?'' Gintoki replied, not bothering to answer Shinpachi. ''We settled on an arrangement. Don't change the subject, Gin. Even I am starting on a job tonight.'' Shinpachi replied. ''So am I. Otae-san asked me for help.'' Gintoki said. ''Eh, Sis did? Wonder what she's up to. She can't pay you that much, you know.'' Shinpachi replied. ''She promised Dom Perignon.'' Gintoki said, as he sat up. ''You don't like Dom Perignon.'' Shinpachi replied. ''But it can be traded for lots of parfaits.'' Gintoki replied. ''Ah.'' Shinpachi said dumbfounded.

He shook his head, before saying, ''Anyhow, I'm going to be at my new job for a while. It provided me a place to stay, and promised company for you. Please try and take care of both of you before Kagura or I come back.'' ''Eh, why do I have the responsibilty of taking care of some stranger?'' Gintoki replied. ''It's only temporary, Gin. Besides you don't have a lot going on.'' Shinpachi said, before adding, ''Jump magazine still doesn't count.''

''Someone has to worry about the lack of decent plots. Besides, I'm odd jobs Gin, I work all the time!'' Gintoki protested. ''Jobs that never pay, or only cost us.'' Shinpachi said. ''Fine.'' Gintoki groaned, before throwing his Jump on the table, and adding, ''I'll see what I can do. I hope this guest doesn't have high hopes for this place.'' ''I hardly think he does.'' Shinpachi replied, shaking his head.

Okita's eye twitched a few times. ''This better be a mix-up.'' he said, but Otae's playful grin told him otherwise. ''The gorilla has send me the right one. Hijikata-san would have done a terrible job, whereas you resemble a woman somewhat, not as beautiful as me though. You've got the back-stabbing behavior which is required. Besides, it's a once in a life time experience, and for one night only.'' she explained, sitting on her couch, with a glass of Dom Perignon in front of her. Aside from her, this place was nearly deserted, Okita noticed. Something that had him highly on guard. ''Why don't you sit down, and allow me to explain it?'' she said, giving Okita a slightly ominous feeling about this arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

 **All women have back-stabbing habits, even when they're a trap.**

The Jaden Palace was always very busy at nighttime, every corner would be occupied by either customers, gamblers or employees. Tonight though, there was a certain bench, with a lovely lady, dressed in a light pink kimono decorated with the prints of mint colored lemon slices, that had such a gloomly aura, that customers (even members from the Yakuza) avoided it. Otae couldn't help but grin when she watched over the particular corner for a split second, before entertaining her customer by beating the hell out of him during a game of Jan, Ken, Pon. Her plan was working fairly well.

 _Earlier that day at the Jaden Palace;_

 _Okita sat down, wondering what the she-monster had in stock for him. ''I can get a bonus that's worth five times as much as your current debt. In order to get this bonus, I need your assistence. Most hostesses we've got are ill. Actually, I'm currently the only decent hostess while there are several customers. I already hired two friends of mine, but they aren't the cutest around. But when the judge has no good material to compare with, he refuses to hand over that bonus I want.'' Otae explained, offering Okita some water._

 _He refused the water, before replying, ''You need one more hostess, more capable, that would slip up somewhere, to guarantee you this bonus. And when you're saying that your colleagues are ill, you mean that you planned for them to be ill in some sense.'' ''That's the gist of it.'' she said. ''Then why not hire actual girls. How did you convince management to leave the hiring to you?'' Okita dared to ask._

 _''I politely offered to cover that for them.'' she answered, Okita wasn't sure whether he believed that, judging by the glint she had in her eyes. ''It still doesn't add up. Why would you help me with that money? And what if I win?'' Okita asked her, raising his eyebrow, before adding, ''Or even worse, foil your plans? I'm still Shinsengumi, you know.'' he said, to which she simply smirked. ''I'm a good person, Okita-kun. Not only will I get that money back from Kondo-san eventually, we can go on more fancy dates. It'd make him so happy.'' she told him._

 _''I don't take kindly to the way you are using him.'' Okita stiffly answered. ''But it makes him such a happy gorilla. Would you want to ruin that for him, and make Hijikata his favorite pet?'' she asked, Okita simply shook his head. ''Thought so. As for winning that bonus, I arranged the customer from hell just for you, it's hard to maintain patience with this one. So, are you in or not?'' she asked, a smug look in her eyes._

If only he had had the nerves to tell her no, but then he would've had to do actual work, and he didn't feel like being the first male host here.That being said, he still didn't like being a female host either. But he'd regain his position so fast, probably way before Hijikata, and Kondo would praise him, and be able to go on dates, with him as capable vice-commander. He grinned at the thought, some of the dark aura from before clearing a little.

''Hey, so you do have a pretty smile. This is going to be a pain, because I'm supposed to make things hard for you, which would have been easy had you been ugly. I was about to leave with that aura you were emitting.'' he heard a voice say. Okita snapped his head up, ready to tear this customer a new one. ''Danna...'' he whispered in a low voice. He hadn't expected Gintoki! That evil wench was just downright cheating.

''Danna? That makes me feel so old.'' Gintoki complained, as he slouched on the couch, and took Okita's jaw between his index finger and thumb. ''You can call me Sir, or Mr Sexy pants. Master is acceptable too.'' he added. Okita rolled his eyes, but heaved a sigh as well. At least Gin-san hadn't reconized him, that saved some trouble. He figured he had to say something, time to use his girlish side. ''Pervert.'' he deadpanned, before giggling, ''I'll just call you Mr. Wavy hair.'' he decided. ''That's Sir Wavy hair to you.'' Gin told him, before adding, ''You are familiar, do you have relatives in this area?''

Okita's eyes widened as he shook his head. Maybe Gintoki wasn't as stupid as he let on. ''Mmmm, oh, it's because of your looks. There were this woman and her brother. She was downright gorgeous, I think the both of them have you beat, but not by much.'' Gintoki said. 'Or maybe he is that stupid.' Okita wondered, obviously he was talking about Mitsuba and him. ''You are so harsh. How come you aren't dating one of them, then?'' he asked, in a girlish voice.

''She passed away, unfortunately. The good souls always suffer the most. He... well, he's Shinsengumi.'' Gintoki said. Okita knew Gintoki had liked Mitsuba, so it was good that he missed her too. ''Oh, I see.'' he said sadly. ''Don't be so down, she was suffering, so she's at least feeling better. And he'll feel so too, eventually. Even if he's Shinsengumi, he's a good friend. Shall I tell you a secret to make you feel better?'' he asked.

Okita nodded, wondering what Gintoki was about to say. Gintoki leaned in, before he whispered, ''I still do think you are the prettiest girl here, and I do count the usual hosts.'' Okita blushed, before shoving him off, causing Gintoki to lay on the couch. ''Shy, eh. Good, I like that.'' Gintoki smirked, actually pretty comfortable. ''You aren't doing a good job of being a terrible customer, so I'll try being a terrible host.'' Okita replied.

''You still haven't me offered anything to drink, so you're doing fine in that respect.'' Gintoki deadpanned, ''I get this feeling that you aren't used to be a hostess anyway.'' he added. ''I'm not. Didn't Otae tell you when she told you to come here?'' Okita asked him, still using a rather feminine voice. ''She told me there was this new hostess I had to check out, and pester all night. Why, what did she tell you?'' Gintoki asked, raising his eyebrow.

''Nothing in particular, I'm just a stand-in. What did you want to drink? I think someone like you would be up for something sweet.'' Okita replied. ''Can I order a parfait?'' Gintoki asked. ''I thought you wanted something to drink, oh well. A parfait it is.'' Okita replied. ''One moment, Sir. I'll go and get one.'' he added, as he got up. ''Go ahead, I'll wait here.'' Gintoki replied lazily, using his pinky to clean his ear.

''Like you would go anywhere.'' Okita replied, sticking his tongue out, and wobbling off towards the bar, cursing his high heels, before he was spotted by Otae, who was ordering Dom Perignon for her customers. ''So?'' she asked. ''You didn't say that Danna was my customer. That's cheating. He could have reconized me.'' Okita told her. ''Keh? He didn't? I thought he was smarter than he lets on! I'm counting on this bonus, Okita-kun. Don't you dare let me down.'' she told him, as she poked his fake breasts. ''What do you want me to do about it? You're just not a very polite host, you know. Were the regulars here, you hadn't stood a chance.'' he told her, before telling the bartender to get him one parfait.

''Oh, that is too bad Okita. They don't serve that here. We have a Dom Perignon policy only. Maybe you won't be able to be a good host.'' she teased. Okita ground his teeth, she was such a b*tch. However, she provided an opportunity to be back faster in the Shinsengumi than Hijikata-san, so he decided to bear with it. Nevertheless, he replied, ''Isn't that supposed to be a theme here, to have terrible hosts.'' ''That is why I do my job so well.'' she told him, as she looked over to where she had heard a noise behind them.

''Ugh, not those guys.'' she groaned, making Okita look over as well. It was a fairly large group, with the main guy having green skin, and three antenna's. Which wasn't strange, Aliens were still a large part of the population, next to robots and the orginal Samurai. Okita noticed the group was kind of rude, as they harrassed some folks and started trashing one of the popular nooks this place had to offer.

''Who are they?'' Okita asked. The bartender groaned, as he spotted them as well. ''You aren't one of the usuals, eh?'' he asked Okita, who shook his head. ''Then it's too bad they've arrived on your first night, rookie. They usually destroy half the place, and harrass all the good hostesses. A few quit their jobs afterwards.'' the bartender told him, Otae added: ''I socked them once, but aside from that, they never bothered me. No one ever managed to make them leave, even if they put up a good fight. Kondo tried once, poor sweetheart ended up being thrown aside, which is why they got socked by me in the first place.''

'Maybe she is a good person.' Okita thought, as he shook his head, before pointing at the decorative sword behind the bar. ''Can I borrow that for a moment? This will only take a sec, and save you some problems for quite a while, if not, forever.'' he said. The bartender hesitated, looking at Otae for confirmation, before handing over the sword. ''Be careful out there, Kiddo, we can replace the bar, but not a person. Unless a robot is willing.'' he said. ''Thank you.'' Otae said, before adding, ''I'll throw in a bonus for the trouble if you win.'' Okita took some wobbly steps towards the group, cursing himself and the oh-so high heels.

Gintoki watched his hostess, stumbling towards the troublesome group, an apparent bootleg sword clenched in her hands. He quircked his eyebrow, wasn't she supposed to bring him a parfait? Then again, this place only seemed to serve Dom Perignon. He wondered what she was up to, before smirking. This was defintely one of the perks of coming to Otae's workplace. His hostess was a little shaky on her feet ( Those heels were such killers, though) but she held her sword in a proper way. Maybe he should get out, before Otae would find a way to pin it all on him.

Okita had finally made it to the group, wondering if he could fight like this, but then again, he could always kick his shoes off. He tapped the alien on his shoulder, making the group fall silent, as the boss turned his head. ''Oh, a new wench.'' he said, making the rest roar with laughter. Okita's eyes squinted, before he said, ''You are bothering us, the Yukaza can't even hear themselves, and neither can I. Get lost.'' minding his voice, trying not to give his identity away yet.

''Get lost? You've got some rough language there, lady. Maybe we should teach you some manners.'' He replied. ''Ah, that won't do any good, sir. My manners are better than yours. Maybe I should smack some into you.'' Okita replied. ''Watch it, you little..'' one of them said, before getting struck over the head by Okita's sword, instantly knocking him out. ''Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I'll say it more clearly.'' he said, with a sweet smile, before his facial expersion turned more twisted. ''Get lost, or get ready for a world of pain. Your pick.''

Gintoki, who had been trying to split, stopped in his tracks. She was a little fierce, maybe she was a match for these guys, but still... should he really abandon her like that? That sword didn't look like it was made for combat. He pushed a random guy of a chair, ''Sorry, I'll need it. Saving damsels in distress.'' he told the fancy looking man, before dragging it towards the group, cursing his good nature.

Okita had tried to hit the leader of the group, but had slipped, so that two of the henchman had caught him. They were holding his arms, and the sword had been broken after it had been confiscated by a third henchman. He gave the leader a dirty look. The alien told Okita, ''Girls should stay in their place, leaving violence to a man like myself. But you'll suit my kitchen rather nicely.''

Okita tried to kick him, but only managed to break his heel. ''You know, your former colleague really couldn't resist our group eventually. Why don't you give it a try? Of course, if not, we could always destroy this place and take you and that Gorilla's girl with us.'' the leader told Okita. ''Or we could just throw you out.'' another voice added, before the leader was knocked out by a chair. Gintoki stood there, grinning as he only held a foot of the chair. ''Whoops, my bad. Just slipped from my hands.'' he said.

The other guests finally noticed what was going on, as the henchman stared the two down. Several others, probably part of their gang, stood up, holding their weapons. As the regular guests, employees and hosts ran away screaming, Okita managed to pull two of the henchman against each other, making them both knock heads harshly. ''Ne, Danna, you shouldn't have done that. I was about to handle things peacefully.'' he deadpanned.

''What did I say about that name?'' Gintoki bickered, as Okita shook his head. ''I call you Danna, whether you like it or not.'' he replied, with his girlish voice. ''Maybe I should teach you, instead of those guys.'' Gintoki replied, as the others were confused. Were these idiots really bickering in the middle of a fight? As one of them tried to blast him, Gintoki simply warded it off with his bokken. ''Hey, we are fighting over here! Didn't your mommy teach you it's not polite to interfere with a conversation.'' Okita yelled, before throwing a chair in that guys direction, this was, of course, the start of a full-out bar war.

The manager winced as he spotted walls collapsing, furniture flying everywere, and eventually, the Jaden Palace ended up being a ruin, leaving a hostess, and that silver-haired guest sitting on top of a pile of victims. The guy in the fancy suit walked up to the manager, then handed him a piece of paper. ''It was for that girl, but you might want to use it for rebuilding this place. As long as she'll remain hired.'' the man said, before taking his leave from the devastation.

''So, do you still want that parfait?'' Okita asked, as they rested on top of their victims. ''You promised me one. You'd be a terrible person to promise me one, and then not to give it. A destroyed bar is not an excuse.'' Gintoki replied. ''Why don't we go and get one? There is a small ice-cream shop down the road.'' Okita replied. ''I'm a bit tired, and I have a guest waiting at home.'' Gintoki replied, ''You still owe me that one, though.'' he added quickly. ''Sure thing. Come by tomorrow, and we'll go and get one.'' Okita said, not minding getting dressed up for one more night. Otae had promised a bonus after all. ''So, when I come here, what name should I ask for? You never told me, you no-good host. And I want to be able to chase after you, in case you flee. A promised parfait is a promised parfait!'' Gintoki told him. Okita smirked, as he leaned in and whispered, ''The name is Soko-chan.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

 **The good, the bad, the Gintama!**

Otae had been upset when princess what's-her-name from the dragon palace had twisted the true meaning of beauty. She had been pissed when Kondo tried to ignore her, and enraged when some alien had had the nerve of taking over her parent's dojo. But seeing how the Jaden palace was destroyed, and her bonus handed out to rebuild her workplace, only because Okita coudn't stick to the plan, that made her furious!

She barged over, to knock some sense into him, but her manager pulled her back. ''Where did you get this girl? She's the best thing that happened to us. I should reward you for finding her.'' he told her. Her face turned twisted for a split second, before smiling. ''Yeah, you should throw in a bonus. But didn't she just destroy this place?'' she asked. ''Yeah. I have been wanting to renovate for years and thanks to her, we recieved the bonus that will help us do that in one day with that brand new alien technology. And that gang will be gone for sure. You must tell her to stay on, I'll raise your salary if you manage to.'' he told her.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the amount she had wanted, but a new Jaden palace, with higher salary, and Okita would eventually pay of his debt, things were working out pretty well. She almost skipped towards Okita, who waved Gintoki goodbye. ''So I have good news, not-so-good news, and great news.'' she told him. He frowned. ''Let me guess. You didn't get the bonus, so you're going to kill me, and you got Hijikata's permission, ensuring that Kondo will never find out?'' he replied.

''Those may have been my initial thoughts when the Jaden palace collapsed, but no. The good news is that we've received the bonus, due to your actions. The less pleasent news is that it will be used to repair the Jaden palace, my manager thinks it will be done by tomorrow when my shift starts again.'' she told him. ''So, this means you can't pay me?'' Okita asked, raising his eyebrow. ''Not in the way I had hoped. I still have the great news.'' she replied.

''A part of that money got spared, and you're using that to pay me?'' Okita hoped he was right, but somehow knew her supposedly great news wasn't that. She would definitely keep the money if that was the case. ''You know me better than that. No, but you can certainly pay of your bill to Kondo-san, and you won't have to report this damage either. You are hired as a brand new hostess!'' she told him, before handing his clothes back. ''Your shift starts at eight p.m tomorrow, don't be late. You might wanna change at some nearby restaurant before heading home. Oh, and you'll need some new high heels.'' she said, before strolling off, probably heading for home.

He blankly stared at his clothes. That hadn't be how he'd expected things to go. He hadn't had objections before, for dressing up for one more night, but several more nights?! What if Hijikata found out about this degrading job? Not to mention his pride as a man. He sighed, finding a new job on his own to repay that amount would be a hassle, if not impossible. He found a nearby alley, in which he changed his clothes to his usual outfit and more comfortable shoes, before making his way towards odd jobs Gin.

When he arrived, he found a very tired Gintoki waiting for him. ''Oh, Souchiro. Didn't know you were our guest. You look awful and you're very late.'' Gintoki said. ''Gomen, Danna. I had to pull some tranvestite's clutches of off Hijikata-san. Also, my name is Sougo.'' he said ''Explains why you've some make up smeared across your face.'' Gintoki said, as he shrugged his shoulders, and opened the door.

''You look very tired, Danna. Something wrong?'' Okita asked, innocently. ''I saved a damsel in a full out host club war.'' Gintoki answered. ''Ah...'' Okita pretended to be dumbfounded. ''Her name is Soko-chan. She's flat out the most adorable person you'll meet, Soshiro.'' Gintoki lectured. ''Sougo.'' Okita automaticaly replied, before lying on the couch. ''It'll be okay to crash here, right? China is gone, and you and glasses both have other rooms, right?

''You can take Shinpachi's bed. It'll be you and me for a while.'' Gintoki replied, not really bothered where Okita would sleep. ''I prefer the couch, it's comfy.'' Okita said, as he turned, ready to welcome sleep at any moment. ''Just so you know, I fall asleep there when I watch movies. I drool there and pick my nose when I read jump. When I claim it, you do not take that spot from me.'' Gintoki told him, despite grabbing Okita's pillow and blanket, and handing it to Okita.

''Good to know.'' Okita replied. ''You can take it for tonight, though, kiddo.'' Gintoki said fondly, as he ruffled trough Okita's locks. ''How generous.'' Okita said, before the doorbell rang. ''Visitors? At this time?'' Gintoki wondered, as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he found Hijikata standing there. ''Huh? I thought you'd be back to your base after escaping a transvestite? I thought I only had one guest.'' Gintoki told him, almost shutting the door again, but Hijikata had stuck his foot in the door, his hand trying to pry the door open again.

''What are you yapping about, idiot? Let me trough, I was offered a place here.'' Hijikata demanded. ''Maybe we should let him in, Danna. We could kick him out after he's said whatever he wants to say.'' Okita said. ''I suppose you're right.'' Gintoki said, letting go of the door. Hijikata, who hadn't expect Gintoki to give in that easily, clumsily tumbled inside. ''You better have a good explanation for disturbing us at night.'' Gintoki said, ''Or we'll call the police, right, Sougoshi?'' he teased, pretending to be offended. ''I am police!'' Hijikata shouted back, as Gintoki made his way to the living room.

''It's Sougo, Danna. And we're not considered police right now, Hijikata. Please stop making a fuss, or I'll be forced to put an end to your noise.'' Okita replied lazily. ''That's how you welcome me after a day of work?'' Hijikata asked, as he took off his shoes. ''You aren't even welcome!'' Gintoki exclaimed, taking a seat next to Okita. Hijikata sighed, ''I was offered a place before. I may have declined back then, but that was before I knew about where I was supposed to stay otherwise. Just let me stay here, please.'' he said, sort of depressed.

Gintoki was about to say no, but Okita stopped him. ''Someone should do the chores. I've work at night, and I know you happen to be busy as well. Might as well exploit this oppertunity.'' he told Gintoki. ''Hey, I can hear you.'' Hijikata told him, too tired to yell, but not too tired to object. ''I hadn't thought of that yet. Fine, he can stay. We'll let him have Kagura's bed, or better, Sadaharu's spot to sleep.'' Gintoki told Okita. ''Danna, you are too kind.'' Sougo added, as Hijikata shook his head. ''Fine. I'll take the girls' bed. I'm not going to sleep on the same place where that creature she calls a dog sleeps.'' Hijikata huffed. The grins on their faces told Hijikata that he was really going to regret his choice.

At the Shingsengumi base, Shinpachi bowed in front of Kondo. ''I'm grateful for this temporary job. I'm certain Gintoki-san will try his best to take care of your subordinate.'' he said. ''Please get up, my brother-in-law.'' Kondo told him with a laugh. ''Ehr, you aren't engaged with Otae nee-san.'' Shinpachi tried to tell him, but Kondo ignored that little fact. ''We take pride in having a hard-working man like you in the Shinsengumi to take place of my beloved friends, for the time being, that is. Should I show you your room?'' Kondo asked. ''That would be an honor.'' Shinpachi said, as he got up, and followed the man.

The moment the sun rose, Gintoki was kicked out of bed, by a rather grumpy Hijikata. ''Morning Sunshine, aren't you supposed to get me some breakfast? Might want to grab one for your friend as well.'' Gintoki said with a wicked grin, as he got up. ''You can stick your breakfast where the sun doesn't shine. I'm not your slave.'' Hijikata grumbled. ''I'm going out for work, seems like I can't wake up Sougo, he seems exhausted. See to it that he eats properly before going to work.'' Hijikata said, before trying to turn his back, ready for another day of tort-, ehr, work.

''This kind of treatment is new.'' Gintoki said, making Hijikata stop in his tracks. ''Kid tries to murder you ever single day, never have I seen the two of you getting along before. But suddenly, you want me to see to it that he eats breakfast?'' Gintoki questioned. ''You are a lazy slob. Had I cared for real, would I really leave him in your hands?'' Hijikata asked. ''Yes.'' Gintoki said. ''Hmmm. Just do it. Never seen him this exhausted, hardly seen the kid separated from Kondo, especially after-'' Hijikata couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

''I get it, I get it.'' Gintoki told him. ''I'll make him something to eat, the moment he wakes.'' he added. Hijikata nodded appreciatively, before he left. Gintoki yawned, as he walked over to the living room, where he found Okita fast-asleep on his couch, wrapped in a blanket, a little drool running over his jaw. 'No wonder Hijikata didn't want to wake him up, kid needs his sleep every once in a while.' Gintoki thought fondly, as he ran a hand through Okita's hair. 'Especially after her death, and the loss of his job. I shouldn't trouble him, he considered me a friend when he introduced me to his sister. And a friend I should be.' Gintoki decided, before looking more closely, a sudden blush faintly present on his cheeks.

'I had my suspicions before, but it's really him. He can act pretty well. Maybe I should play along, Soko-chan.' he debated in his mind, before noticing Okita was stirring. His eyes fluttered open, before opening those red orbs, or were they brown? Gintoki wasn't sure. ''Goodmorning, seems like you slept well. Hijikata already left for his job, poor guy was too terrified to awaken you. I suppose your assination attempts start early, little Sadist you.'' Gintoki teased.

''I am harmless.'' Okita indignantly replied, rubbing his eyes. 'He even looks like a cute girl when he does that! Otae, you're a wicked goddess.' Gintoki thought, as he smiled. ''Sure you are.'' he said. ''Do you have a job as well? How late should you go there, Soko?'' Gintoki asked, realising his slip up a little too late. ''Sougo. I work a night shift, Danna. I have to start at eight P.M.'' he answered. ''I hope you don't mind if I come back late? Maybe I could get a key, then you won't have to stay up waiting for me.'' Okita replied, untangling himself from the blanket. ''I'm gonna go ahead and use your bathroom to refresh myself.'' Okita said, grabbing some clothes, before heading towards the shower. 'Oh, this is going to be so much fun!' Gintoki thought, his nose nearly bleeding as he headed towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

 **Gintama has actual plot?**

After Okita was done, he found that Gintoki had actually made effort to make breakfast. That is, if you could call it an effort. It was some plain rice, with an omelet, and some tea. Maybe the old hag from downstairs had made it, Okita didn't care. He sat down, as he dug in, but soon found out that everything was way too sweet, and spit it out. ''Neh, Danna. I think their has been a mix-up. Egg's are supposed to be eaten with salt, not sugar.'' he told Gintoki, who was pouring some tea in his cup.

''Don't be so ungratefull. You should thank me for this meal, I prepared it myself.'' Gintoki told him, hesitant to eat his own creations. ''Should have known that. Pouring sugar on everything isn't a solution.'' Okita said. ''Sugar makes everything tasty. Surely you must be used to that. Your sister drenched food in spicy sauce, and Hijikata drowns everything in mayonaisse.'' Gintoki replied, before feeling like an asshole. Okita's sister had just died, and he hated Hijikata for a reason. But Okita shook his head.

''Never mind that, I gave up my hopes for Hijikata long ago. Spices are more savory, so I did like those, just not in the amount my sister did. Maybe it'll be best if I do the cooking, until glasses returns.'' Okita said. ''Shinpachi hardly ever cooks. We usually stick with take-out, or whatever Otose brings us.'' Gintoki said. ''Well, I can cook, and it's pretty decent. At least allow me to repay you guys for staying here by preparing the meals.'' Okita requested.

''If you have to. You work night shifts, how are you going to come up with the energy to cook for me as well?'' Gintoki asked, taking a bite from his omelette. Sugar really didn't make it tastier at all! ''I could make it during the day, then put it in the fridge. That way you only have to reheat it, and Hijikata can drown it in mayonaisse without our food suffering the same fate as well.'' Okita replied. ''Can't say I'd mind it. How are you going to afford groceries?'' Gintoki asked.

''I'll ask my work if they can pay me some of my salary in advance. Maybe I'll recieve some extra tips tonight. If not, I still have some savings left on my bank account.'' Okita said. ''I wondered, you two are both Shinshengumi right? What's this deal with new jobs? I find it hard to believe that that gorilla found more capable people, considering he cares strongly about both of you two nitwits.'' Gintoki told him.

''We may or may not have damaged the city, possibly quite costly.'' Okita replied. ''Kagura and that mutt of hers do that every week.'' Gintoki deadpanned. ''She isn't Shinshengumi. Besides, I have this feeling that Kondo-san has hidden reasons.'' Okita said. ''Then why not use those savings you have.'' Gintoki asked. ''First of all, that's not enough to repay my possible, even likely, debt. Secondly, I recieved that money from my parents, I won't blow it on something silly like this. And third, I don't think Kondo would have accepted it.'' Okita told him.

Gintoki nodded along. ''I see. Then using your savings for once will be fine, I suppose.'' Gintoki said. He didn't mind free take-out, but then again, if Okita could cook decently, it would be way better than whatever that hag Otose would feed them. ''I needed to get something for my temporary job anyway, might as well go shopping sometime soon.'' Okita said, deciding not to finish the eggs Gintoki had made. ''Mind if I join you? I've got a part time job as well at night, thanks to Otae, but maybe giving you a key is not a bad idea.'' Gintoki replied. ''Ehr, sure. I don't see a problem with that.'' Okita lied, wondering how he was supposed to explain that he was going to buy some high heels as well. ''Then, let me grab my stuff, and let's head into Edo.'' Gintoki said, Okita nodded.

Soon enough, they headed into Edo, and Okita couldn't help but wonder if Gintoki mentally had never grown past the tender age of twelve, as he noticed that the silverette had drooled at the candy department, he had nearly wailed when he saw a Jump selling point, and currently was looking at girls with very short skirts. ''That would look adorable on Soko-chan.'' Gintoki randomly pointed out, making Okita cough. ''Say what. Look adorable on who?'' he managed to choke out.

Gintoki grinned as he said, ''I mentioned her yesterday night. I think she'll become part of the main cast, because she's incredibly cute, and smoking hot.'' Gintoki said. Okita figured that he was most likely blushing as he felt uncomfortable. ''Is that so? So what would make her more adorable then?'' Okita decided to ask. Gintoki pointed to a random girl, in a maid costume. 'No way. I'm not going to wear something that short. My pride is already at stake here!' Okita thought.

''Of course, she's a bit young, so not fully outgrown yet, maybe it wouldn't look good on her. She should consider taller boots, with the smallest heels possible. Heels are killers, but shouldn't kill her.'' Gintoki continued. 'That's usefull advice.' Okita decided, before he said, ''She sounds like your type, Danna. But fangirls will kill you for dating, so, tough luck. Might want to keep Hijikata away from her. He can date girls, and become more popular, you know.'' Okita said.

''She wouldn't be into him.'' Gintoki replied, and Okita had to give him that. ''You're probably right.'' Okita said. ''If you don't mind, I'll go ahead, and go to the can.'' Gintoki said, ''Go and get some groceries. We'll meet back at home.'' Gintoke waved as he walked towards the public toilet. ''Why bother coming if you're not coming to carry the groceries!'' Okita shouted, before watching him leave, a smile plastered on his face.

'Maybe it's for the best.' Okita thought, before he headed to the supermarket, buying the supplies he needed. It was a recipe for a curry Mitsuba had learned him, though he didn't use the amount of spices she had used. But it had a sweet taste to it, something Gintoki would appreciate. And it was something Hijikata could drown in mayonaisse. Suddenly his eyes fell on the aisle filled with deserts. 'Maybe I can bring one of these to the new Jaden palace beforehand. Soko-chan will surely suprise him with this, and keep her promise.' he thought, as he took one parfait and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Suddenly he bumped into someone, it was the leader of those sore losers from last night. As his eyes met the leader's, the man's breath seemed to hitch, before saying, ''I am so sorry, please don't kill me!'' he bowed, making Okita cock his head. He didn't even look like last night, so what was up with him? ''Ehr, okay, I suppose. That is, if you're willing to pay my groceries.'' he said. The weeping man handed over some money before running off. 'I've got a feeling I'm going to like this day.' Okita nearly cheered, before going over to the cashier.

After he had purchased the aforementioned groceries, Okita took a detour, quickly buying some shoes that fit Gintoki's description before heading towards the restored Jaden palace. ''Wow, they fixed it so fast!'' Okita said, as he looked at the building. The bartender from yesterday nodded along. ''It is even better. We can stock more Dom Perignon.'' he said. ''Can we also stock a dessert? My customer wanted one.'' Okita said, as he rummaged through his bag for the parfait he had bought. ''Your customer?'' the man asked. ''Ehr, did I say my customer? I mean, Otae's new collegue, my niece's customer wanted one.'' he rapidly corrected.

''Oh, thought you were familiar. She's going to stay with us?'' the man asked. Okita nodded. ''Cool, one of the better waitresses, despite the damage she's done. I'll keep it in the freezer for her.'' he said, as he took the parfait. ''Thanks.'' Okita told him, before taking a step back to leave, but the man stopped him. ''Otae-sama told me to give your niece a package. Would you mind handing it to her?'' he asked. ''Sure thing.'' Okita said, surprised, before the man went inside, and came out with a plastic bag. ''She requested her to wear flat shoes with this one, or a tiny heel.'' he said. ''I'll keep that in mind.'' Okita replied, before heading back home.

Once he had gotten there, he saw an old lady standing on the staircase. ''Can I help you?'' Okita asked. ''Not so cocky brat, I'm the landlady. Gintoki said he was needed somewhere else, I sure hope it's to get my payment. It's about freaking time. Anyhow, he also requested for me to hand you this.'' she said, before handing him a key. ''That's quick.'' Okita commented, before taking the key. ''Thanks.'' he said, before heading up the stairs. Otose sighed, before taking a drag from her cigarette. 'What trouble did you get yourself into this time?' she wondered as she looked up to the sky. She shook her head, before heading back in, to see if Catherine wasn't stealing any of the supplies.

Okita got in pretty easily, wondering how Gintoki had arranged a key that fast. Not that it mattered, it was nice he had gotten one anyway. He threw the bag he had gotten from the bartender on the table, and took the groceries to the kitchen. The kitchen, to put it nicely, was in a shambles. ''I'm supposed to cook here?'' Okita wondered, pondering on whether the stove would actually work. The burners didn't seem to be in the best shape, and the dust covering everything strongly suggested this room was usually abandoned.

'Better clean this mess first. I thought Shinsengumi were pigs, but these guys might actually take the record from us.' Okita thought, as he rolled up his sleeves, ready to clean the place. It took quite some time, and because of the narrow space, Okita was sure he could have had an accident or thirty, but it was probably worth it. ''Aniki would have enjoyed this. She liked cooking, and to be fair, apart from the ancient utensils, it's a nice kitchen.'' he said, to no one in particular. He started making the curry by cooking the rice, preparing the herbs, and cutting the vegetables.

When these were done, he threw them in a pan, setting the burner to a low simmer so the flavours would blend with the rice as he stirred it. It was only then that he decided to look at the clock. It was almost seven o' clock. Apparently, cleaning this junkyard had taken more time than he imagined. He quickly turned off the stove, took a clean plate, laddled his share of the curry on it and wrapped it up, a note attached to it, to signal that this was his share and there would be hell to pay if someone would eat it, or worse, throw it out. He covered the pan with a lid, leaving a note on the counter, telling those idiots to reheat and enjoy their meal.

He quickly took the bag with clothes from the table, before opening it. He had but an hour to spare before getting to work, and it was only yesterday that he had learned how much time a hostess needed to look decent. When he saw the contents of the bag, he shook his head, before saying, ''She doesn't seriously expect me to wear this, does she?'' The skirt was flimsy, and it barely reached his thighs. The wig was long and had a tail on the right side, and the blouse could be described as see-through. A high school uniform wasn't that bad, but this was too skimpy, even for his standards.

''She better be kidding me.'' Okita said, before throwing the clothes on the table. ''I'm not wearing this!'' he said, before taking the yukata from yesterday and the wig. ''They accepted this yesterday, so this should be fine.'' he decided as he threw it in the bag, before heading off to work. A couple of minutes after Okita left, Gintoki came home, his clothing torn, and skin smeared with grime. 'Who knew breaking into the Shinsengumi for Shinpachi's key would be this difficult?' he thought, as he watched the key in his hand. 'And I have to do it again tomorrow, to deliver his new key. The process of keymaking should be much faster by now. They managed to rebuild the Jaden palace in one day and that building was huge!'

The unexpected scent of curry hit his nostrils, he had to admit it was a nice change. 'Guess he must have used my key.' Gintoki thought, before he saw some clothes on the table. 'Soko-chan must have used her other clothing. Doesn't that idiot know they have theme events? But he'll know that I know about his identity if I were to bring this.' Gintoki thought. 'I can't call Otae, she'll kill him, and pin that crime on me.'

Of course, what he did not know, was that Otae had a back up plan. 'Of course she's cunning like that.' Okita thought, as he stared at the new school uniform being presented, if you could call it a school uniform. ''I expected you to forget yours, you shouldn't make rookie mistakes like that, Soko-chan. Luckily, I prepared a spare, just in case.'' she told him. ''Afer all, you can't wear a Yukata to school unless it's a school festival.'' she added.

''Dear me, how could I forget that?'' Okita said, rivalling her sarcastic tone. ''Your regular customer wouldn't like that. Even if you prepared him that sweet suprise.'' she said. ''Gintoki is my regular?'' Okita asked, he didn't expect Gintoki to come back at a regular basis. The man barely had spare change, let alone the money to pay for visiting him. ''Don't give me that look. I was suprised too, you know. Just, don't wreck this place again. I like my new dressing room.'' she said, before handing him the outfit and darting off.

Okita twitched a few times, already regretting his decision to leave the other outfit at home. 'I can't call Danna for obvious reasons, and I'd never make it back on time. This will have to do. But.. it's so, so...' he ended up wearing it anyway, on the count of not wanting to take the risk of losing this job. A gloomy aura similar to that of the night before had returned, but this time, people seemed less bothered by it, as at least some of the new customers greeted him.

He had to admit, the new technology had done a great job. Suddenly someone in orange clothing sat next to him, smoking a cigarette. ''How do you like this place now, doll.'' the guy said, and suddenly Okita regonized him. 'Hijikata! So he belongs to the company that rebuild this building! Also, doll? Really?' ''Ehr, it's okay.'' he said, in a high pitched voice. ''Okay? Do you have any idea what it takes to do this kind of work. Never mind, you're just some hostess here.'' he said. 'Hey, that's uncalled for. This job is kinda tough too.' Okita said in his mind, as he said, ''Don't underestimate a hostess.''

''I suppose you're right. I'm going to get a drink.'' Hijikata said, as he stood up to head towards the bar. ''By the way, you're a lousy hostess, not even offering me a drink.'' he added, before he walked away. 'Asshole. Glad Aniki never ended up with him. I loved her, but god, her taste in men was awful.' he thought, relieved Hijikata hadn't regonized him at all. ''Hey, you look good today. Don't mind that man that just sat here, he's got brain damage.'' a voice said, obviously Gintoki.

''Ah, it's you again. Welcome back.'' Okita said, patting the space next to him, inviting Gintoki to sit down. ''You seem excited? Don't be so on my account, I only came back because you promised me a parfait. Looks like they didn't bother to change the Dom Perignon menu.'' Gintoki shrugged. ''We didn't, but we do have one parfait for you in stock. Hold on, I'll go ahead and get it.'' Okita said, before rushing over to the counter. The bartender recognized her right away, as he said, ''You want the parfait you nephew had brought today, don't you.''

Okita nodded, but the bartender shook his head. ''It was past its due date, so we had to throw it out. Probably why it was that cheap. We've got Dom Perignon instead.'' he replied. 'Huh, it wasn't beyond due date, I'm fairly certain of that.' Okita thought, before saying, ''But my customer really wants one.'' The bartender sighed, before motioning Okita to come closer. ''I can't give it, we don't serve those, and other customers will complain.'' he whispered. ''Oh, I see.'' Okita whispered back. ''It's in the freezer. You can go ahead, and take it. But you'll have to sneak it with you.'' the bartender whispered, before offering Okita a hand, so that he could climb over the counter. ''Thanks.'' Okita said with a dazzling smile, before heading into the kitchen.

'Soko-chan is taking her sweet time. This place doesn't even have parfait.' Gintoki thought, just before a voice said, ''Hey, I didn't know that poor idiots like you are welcome here as well. Good for you.'' He didn't have to look to know that it was Hijikata. ''You're supposed to be at your a job. Okita-kun will be devastated to know that a pervert like you is here, rather than working hard like he's doing right now.'' Gintoki replied, as Hijikata sat beside him.

''My job was here today, it's finished already. And Okita won't find out unless you tell him, moron. So I know who to beat up when he talks about it.'' Hijikata said. ''That is, when you've learned how to lay a scratch on me.'' Gintoki said, throughout all of their fights he still remained unbeaten. ''I'm not here to waste my time on you. I was looking for that girl from before.'' Hijikata said. Gintoki's eyes widened, did this guy seriously not realise that that was Okita-kun? His own partner in crime?

''She said she was going to get something. I don't know when she'll be back.'' Gintoki replied. Out of the blue, like a ninja, Soko-chan jumped over the couch, still managing to hold her plate, covered with a rag. ''I'm back, master.'' she said, all while huffing, and took the rag off, to present Gintoki's plate, with one parfait. ''Hey, you did have one in stock! Awesome.'' Gintoki said, as he snatched the dessert for himself.

It was only then that Okita faced Hijikata, and said, ''Oh, you're back.'' with a deadpan voice. ''Yeah, you seem like the only fun hostess here, no matter how crappy you are. Can I have one too?'' he asked, as he pointed to the parfait. ''Ah, I'm sorry, that was the last one we had. Besides, you'd only drown it in mayonnaise.'' he giggled with a high pitched voice. ''Huh, how do you know that?'' Hijikata asked, lighting one of his cigarettes.

'Oops.' Okita thought horrified. ''Ha, ha, ha. You're infamous, sir. Everyone knows about the captain of the Shinshengumi around here. Rumors spread fast you know.'' he said awkwardly. ''I'm not wearing my uniform.'' he said. 'Crap, I'm screwing this up. It'll be so degrading when he realises it's me.' Okita thought. ''I told her who you are. Miss, this is a cheap parfait. I'm able to tell the difference. At least get me a decent one the next time. I saved your ass before, I deserve a decent dessert.'' Gintoki complained.

''Ah, I'm sorry master. At least be glad I arranged one.'' Okita said, glad that Gintoki had spared him an answer. ''Arrange a better one.'' Gintoki demanded. ''You are a terrible host.'' he added. ''And you're a terrible customer.'' Okita retorted, sticking his tongue out. Just as Gintoki scoffed and was about to object, Hijikata interjected ''Then go and see someone else.'' Gintoki smirked, as he said, ''Nah. A terrible hostess means that the customer has the responsibility to teach her. Shinpachi was nagging for me a to get a job anyway. I suppose this could be my task for now.'' 'What is with that logic?' was on both Okita's and Hijikata's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **The payment you recieve isn't always what you actually earned.**

''You sure do look familiar, for a new hostess.'' A deadbeat Hijikata said, before standing up. ''I'm heading home. Maybe until some other time.'' he told Soko, before pointing at Gintoki, ''Don't get too attached to this thing here.'' he said, before strolling off, lighting one of his cigarettes as he headed towards the door. Okita stared after him, looking kind of sad, Gintoki noticed. Maybe he felt sorry for the other, because, well, Hijikata was always the lone wolf, and no-one comforted him about Mitsuba's death at all.

''Don't mind him, he's a natural sourpuss.'' Gintoki said. Okita nodded, before saying, ''I suppose you are right, Danna.'' ''Did you just call me Danna? The last time we had this conversation, we ended up destroying this place.'' Gintoki said, making Soko smile a bit. ''We shouldn't do that again, the manager would hate to invest in another Jaden palace.'' Okita explained. ''Then you should call me by the right name.'' Gintoki said. ''Why would I, this was the last time you came, right? You only returned because I promised you a parfait.'' Okita said.

''As I just explained it is my duty as your customer to turn you into a decent hostess. How else are you going to attract customers to make more money? Not with the way you think a hostess should act, that's for sure.'' Gintoki said. 'With you hanging around all the time, no customer has the time to visit, and you don't even have any money.' is what Okita wanted to say, but then again, he did make some kind of hourly wage at this place, right? And to get paid, for spending time with Danna, didn't sound that awful.

''If you really have to.'' he told Gintoki, who gave him a wide grin, ''Oh, I insist.'' the silverette replied, before looking Okita over thoroughly. ''Seeing that I'll be your mentor, that outfit is too skimpy.'' Gintoki said, ''Your father is ashamed of you, Soko-chan.'' he added dramatically. ''You're not my dad.'' Okita shot back. ''Thank god, a delinquent like you would make me gray.'' Gintoki joked, before he took his signature Yukata off. ''Wear this over that, before you catch a cold.'' he ordered. 'Has he snapped?' Okita thought, but before he could reply, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

''Soko-chan? Your next customer is here!'' a femine voice said, making both of them look up, only to see Otae, with a stranger next to her. ''I didn't know I had other customers already?'' Okita said, before bowing to the stranger. ''Pardon me, sir. Please sit down.'' he said, as he pushed Gintoki off the couch. The silverette shook his head, as he got up from the floor, before whispering, ''Run, run while you can.'' towards the stranger, then leaving. ''Jerk.'' Otae said, before allowing the stranger to sit down. ''Would you like some Dom Perignon?'' was the last thing Gintoki heard Okita ask, before he left the building.

When he arrived home, he found Hijikata, snoring in Sadaharu's basket, probably not wanting to sleep in Kagura's bed again. ''Idiot.'' Gintoki said, as he sat down on the couch. 'I didn't expect Okita to get out and buy a parfait for me. The kid's better at this then I expected. Maybe he'll be able to repay his debt faster then I expected.' Gintoki thought, before hearing the loud music from the old hag's bar downstairs. 'I am kinda thirsthy.' he figured, before heading there.

'I'm never going to be able to repay that debt!' is what Okita thought, when he recieved the money he had earned this night. Apparently, a measly 1.000 yen per night is what he got, and the only bonusses he'd recieve were tips. Now Gintoki barely had any money, and the other guy had been very stingy, so there were no tips either. So, a 1.000 yen was all he had made so far. How was he supposed to pay 53,500,650 yen with that kind of salary? Okay, 53,499,650 yen if he didn't spend any of his oh so royal paycheck. 'Seriously, even Shinsengumi doesn't pay this bad.'

''You'll have to attract some more customers. Maybe the other girls can give you some hints tomorrow.'' the manager said. ''Other girls?'' Okita asked, quirking his eyebrow. ''Otae isn't the only other hostess, besides you. The other girls have been ill, but are able to work tomorrow.'' the manager said. 'That could also mean that the customers will go to them, rather than me or Otae.' Okita thought. ''Actually, one of the customers wanted to help me. I'd like to hire him as my PR. It'll only cost you a parfait, and I'll be able to bring in more customers.'' Okita said. 'If I have to suffer, I might as well drag him along, he offered to help in the first place.' were his thoughts.

''Mmm, you mean that silver-haired man that wrecked this place?'' the manager asked. ''Ehr, yeah.'' Okita said. ''Well, I suppose that could work, as long the payment stays with one parfait. But then he'll have to draw in at least five customers for tomorrow night. Only then I'll hire him.'' the manager said. 'I'm sure he'll be glad to hear this.' Okita thought sarcastically, but didn't actually care. ''You can count on us.'' he said.

As he headed home, he felt so tired. This work was, unlike the Shinshengumi, hard. Protecting the population of Edo, sure. Busting the Yakuza? Not a problem, but trying to be a polite hostess was such a bother. And even if heels were small, they were still heels! Soon he stood before Odd Jobs Gin. 'Maybe if Gin manages to help me, I'll get back towards the compound faster. How to persuade him, though? I don't have the feeling that he likes getting dragged into weird situations, as they already occur on a weekly basis.'

He sighed, before heading up the stairs. Before he opened the door, he suddenly realised that he hadn't changed his attire yet! 'What a terrible way to reveal my secret!' Okita thought, wondering if he should change in an alley. But into what, he had been stupid enough to leave his clothes in the locker at his job. Sure, he had a spare inside, but what if Danna was awake? Or worse, Hijikata!

He noticed music from downstairs, barely audible over the chatter of guests. Maybe he could get a drink there, with his oh-so-royal paycheck, and come up with a decent idea, or least head back late enough, that he'd be sure that both Hijikata and Gintoki were asleep. So, instead of going in, he chose to head back down the stairs, before entering the cozy bar. When he headed towards the counter, he spotted Gintoki talking with Otose, most likely about the overdue rent.

He quickly ducked underneath an un-occupied table, ''What the hell is he doing here?'' he whispered under his breath. Maybe he could retreat safely, only having to deal with a possible Hijikata if he were awake. Maybe this would be the night his assassination attempts would succeed. Then, Kondo could only accept him back as vice-commander. A wicked grin appeared on his face, as he got up, and tried to make a break for it.

Of course, near the exit, some guy had the nerve to stop him. ''Not so fast there, girlie. A pretty little thing such as yourself doesn't come in here that often! Let me buy you a drink.'' he said, throwing an arm over Okita's shoulder, and dragging him towards the bar. ''Ah, I don't really like drinks.'' he said with a girlie voice, wondering if Mitsuba ever had put up with creeps like these. Of course, she had! She had liked Hijikata, the biggest creep through-out the galaxy, since the invasion of the aliens.

''Nonsense.'' The guy said, hoisting Okita up, and laying him over his shoulder. 'What?! You can't do that to me.' Okita thought, but was wise enough to not spill the beans yet. If word came out that he wasn't a girl, this guy surely would make a ruckus, and then Gintoki would find out Soko's true identity. ''A drink it is.'' the man said. ''Put me down!'' Okita demanded of the man, as they approached the counter, where Otose heard his demand.

''Everything alright?'' she asked, with a raised eyebrow. ''Sure, sure, we just wanted a drink, right missy?'' the guy said. ''Not really.'' Okita said, struggling with his hips, hoping to escape from the man's grip. ''You heard the lady, let her go.'' Otose said, before adding, ''Also, you can't afford to drink more. Go home.'' then taking a long drag from her cigarette. Gintoki almost hadn't bothered to look, dealing with types like these was Otose's forte. She worked here after all, and no-one was more persistant than that old hag.

''Let me go!'' the 'victim' said once more, that voice was kind of familiar. When he did turn to look, he spotted Okita, dressed as Soko. 'I thought his shift had ended already? Why is he still in those clothes? If you could call it clothes, that is.' he thought. ''I don't haafta stop.'' the guy slurred. ''You do.'' Otose argued, everyone knew that she bled her customers dry, but also prevented her guests from drinking themselves to death.

'Just my lucky day.' Okita thought, slamming his foot into the guys belly, who dropped him as he fell onto the ground. ''Seems like Soko-chan has everything under control, baa-chan.'' Gintoki said, gaining a weird look from the elderly lady. ''I suppose so. I'll have Catherine bring him home.'' Otose said, before looking at Okita. ''You shouldn't go out in that attire, more trouble will arise. You young ladies and your obsession with these weird trends.'' she scolded.

''Listen to the lady, Soko-chan.'' Gintoki teased. ''I suppose you're right. I'm going home now anyway.'' Okita said, glad that Gintoki hadn't noticed anything so far. ''You go do that, and don't get into any more trouble.'' Gintoki said, as Soko nodded and headed home. ''I didn't expect him to come here.'' Gintoki added, before taking a sip from his drink. ''What, the drunk man? I'm not suprised, he comes here every evening. Why, you've some business to settle with him?'' Otose asked. ''Huh? No, I don't have a clue who that is.'' Gintoki said, wondering if Otose had gone senile. ''You're a curious little fellow.'' Otose said, quirking her eyebrow. ''I'm just a simple soul.'' Gintoki said.

When Gintoki arrived upstairs, he found Okita fast asleep on the couch, wrapped in the blanket, and using the Yukata he had given earlier as a pillow. The clothing he had used had been neatly folded into a plastic bag, that he had left on the table. 'Heh, still has a ways to go.' Gintoki grinned, as he took the bag, and shoved it under the coach. Okita seemed to sleep quite peacefully.

''Sleep tight, kiddo.'' Gintoki said fondly, as he headed to his bed, but then he tripped over something. When he looked, it was Hijikata, stabbed a few times with what appeared to be a katana. 'Ah, too bad he had to leave this story so soon.' Gintoki thought, as he dragged Hijikata with him towards the alley next to the house. The man that picked up the garbage would have to deal with that, or, so he decided.

The next morning, Okita didn't wake as peacefully, as someone was loudly banging on the door. ''Okita-kun!'' the voice loudly yelled, snapping the brunette from his sleep. ''Wha, who'se that?'' he said sleepily, as he yawned, and stretched. ''Okita-kun, hurry it up.'' the voice yelled even louder, surely waking up Gintoki. ''Coming already.'' he said, putting Gintoki's yukata on before he headed towards the door, and yanked it open, only to find Otae with a grin on her face.

''Goodmorning.'' she said way too cheerfully. ''Aren't you a bit early?'' Okita asked. ''Nope, not at all. We've little to no time to prepare.'' she said with a worried voice. ''My shift starts at seven.'' Okita deadpanned. ''Exactly.'' she said, before eyeing the yukata. ''Looks better on you then it does on your customer. You don't actually get paid to sleep with them, you know.'' she teased. Okita blushed, before he said, ''We're not. Give me at least a second to get dressed.'' he said.

''No time for that, we can't lose this battle.'' she replied. 'Something was off with that girl' Okita thought, before asking, ''What is this all about?'' ''The other girls, they have returned.'' she gushed, horrified, before dragging Okita along. ''What was that about?'' Hijikata, who had heard the earlier conversation, asked. ''I don't have a clue, girl stuff I guess. Wait, what are you doing here? I thought I threw you out last night?'' Gintoki exclaimed, kind of confused as well. ''What are you blabbering about, moron? I was sleeping in that thing that alien girl calls a bed. And Sougo is a boy.'' Hijikata deadpanned, before putting on some weird look which he probably thought looked sexy.

''Unlike that fine hostess from the bar last night.'' Hijikata added. ''You look more disgusting than usual.'' Gintoki told him, realising that his signature Yukata was missing, figuring Okita had taken it with him. He shrugged that off, as he focused on Hijikata again. He had been sure he had 'cleaned' him up the night before. Nah, he had probably thrown out some Hijikata doll that Okita had attacked, so he decided to drop the subject for now. ''You shouldn't say that when you are the one standing in your boxers.'' Hijikata commented.

''Besides, I'm still less disgusting then you are.'' Hijikata told him, and Gintoki rolled his eyes. ''Anyway, I noticed that you, the heroish lead of this story, didn't get the girl either. Who was she?'' Hijikata asked. ''Her name is Soko-chan, and like most women of Gintama, she is badass.'' Gintoki replied. ''So, not a chance, eh?'' Hijikata asked, and Gintoki nodded.

'How did I end up like this?' Okita wondered. By some weird kind of force, and not the Star Wars kind, he ended up being slung over Otae's shoulder as she carried him to his house. ''Sougo, this isn't the time to dawdle, we should be on guard, before they take all of your bonuses, and then you'll never make it back to the Shinshengumi.'' Otae lectured him. ''And you care because?'' Okita asked.

''Because, I ought to look out for you?'' she tried, making Okita snort. ''Please, I know you better than that, keep those thoughts for Kondo.'' Okita told her. ''Fine. I've been getting better tips since you were the only other waitress, and if they arrive, my tips will drop again. So if I train you to fetch better tips, we can share them, and fetch as much money as we want. You, so you can head back, and I, so that I can maintain my parent's dojo. As the situation is now, you didn't recieve any tips yet, so that's why we'll have to put more effort into it.'' she explained.

''And by we, you mean me, am I correct?'' Okita asked, making Otae nod. ''Why would I share my tips with you?'' Okita asked, after all, they didn't even remotely like each other. ''Because I know who you really are, and can use that against you. Aside from that, you'll be receiving some of mine too.'' Otae said. ''You really are something else.'' Okita told her, as she dragged him towards her parents dojo, for training. 'I wonder how Kondo is holding up without us?' he thought.

At the Shinsengumi base, it had been around three days since Hijikata and Okita had left, and the costs of repairing walls, and other blunt objects had decreased by a lot. That being said, Shinpachi couldn't help but notice that the so-called police force were nothing but lazy slobs without the vice-captain's. They had utter respect for Kondo, that much he knew, but they didn't actually show it.

He had even caught Yamazaki talking to his badminton racket, and he really didn't want to enter the kitchen with the smell that came from the refrigerator. 'What do the Shinsengumi actually do?' he wondered. When he was young, they were known for fighting crime, with somewhat questionable tactics, but these days, they barely went out patrolling around Edo. And working with Gin made Shinpachi well-aware that there were a lot of crimes out there.

''Ano, Kondo-san, aren't we supposed to go out there and bust some Yakuza, or something like that?'' he asked, as the so-called leader was overlooking his men. ''You are a hard worker, Shinpachi. To be fair, they don't get to relax very often, but since Toushi and Sougo are out there, they seem to be more themselves these days, so I gave them a week off.'' Kondo said. ''All of them?'' Shinpachi screeched, this man was clearly insane. Havoc would increase, by a lot, or maybe not, seeing that Shinshengumi caused their weekly share as well. That being said, those numbers had decreased as well when Okita and Hijikata weren't Shinshengumi anymore. Shinpachi feared for the fate of odd jobs Gin, seeing that those two were staying there. ''We still should get some work done.'' he told Kondo, who nodded.

Hijikata had left for work, leaving Gintoki to himself. 'I should return Shinpachi's key, but I kinda don't want to. Why not give it back later when he's back? He won't miss it, right?' Gintoki thought, before deciding that he couldn't be bothered with such a troublesome task. ''There, I have a day off. I should go out there, and get the newest Jump. Who else can review Faith kills Knight, but me?'' he wondered as he got up. After he had gotten his Jump, and read Zombies in high school with panties and stockings, he threw it in a garbage bin, and just wandered around doing nothing really.

'I don't need a job, I wonder why Shinpachi is always telling me to get one. This is the life, doing nothing at all.' Gintoki thought, before he suddenly tripped over something. ''Hey, look out where you put your stuff.'' he scolded, before he noticed it was Hasegawa. ''You.'' Gintoki said calmly, before shouting ''YOU ARE AT THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD, IDIOT.'' he kicked the man out of the way.

''Just let me be.'' Hasegawa replied with a low voice. ''What, and let you bother everyone else around in Edo?'' Gintoki said, raising his eyebrow, before adding, ''No can do. Scum like us should head towards the bar to drink away our sorrows.'' ''If we must.'' Hasegawa said, and Gintoki's lips curled up. Drinking was always something that cheered Hasegawa up in time of need, and clearly, he needed it bad.

''I take it you are having difficulties with Hatsu again. A lousy husband such as yourself shouldn't make her so unhappy.'' Gintoki told him instead. ''I do everything for her, and I love her plenty, it's her parents that are the issue here.'' Hasegawa told him. ''Yup, because unlike their daughter, they aren't delusional.'' Gintoki teased, knowing that Hasegawa wouldn't take that too seriously, since it came from him.

''Hatsu happens to be a bright woman, you know. How about you, old sore loser? When are you going to get out there, and find someone.'' Hasegawa asked. ''And end up like you? No thanks.'' Gintoki replied as they headed into a cozy bar. The waitress, a green-haired android, regonized them right away. ''Usual drinks?'' she asked, and Gintoki nodded, as they sat on their regular spot. ''So you going to end up all alone like the pitifull fool you are. You're even more sad then I am. There are a lot of ladies here that know you, and perhaps one of them is drawn to you.'' Hasegawa said.

''Could be, but there is not a woman I like in such matters.'' Gintoki said. ''At the least not the ones I know, and girls that do seem appealing always end up being a bad person, or are just messed up in the head.'' he added. ''Then lower your standards, you're an insanely vain person. There is more to a woman then her looks.'' Hasegawa said. ''Says the one that buys eighteen plus magazines, and not for the interviews.'' Gintoki told him. ''I'm just saying that you should settle down eventually. Rumor has it that you're stalking some girl at the Jaden palace, it's bad for your reputation, and therefore your business.'' Hasegawa said. ''I'm not seeing any girl.'' Gintoki replied, and Hasegawa decided to leave it at that, mainly because their drinks were being served.

''So, that's how you dance on heels. As for make-up, I think we got that covered as well. Now we need to cover your game-skills. Flirting is very important in our field, that is, if you want any tips at all.'' Otae said, as she looked oh so happy, whereas Okita layed sprawled on the floor, panting, barely catching any breath. How the hell did girls dance on heels? He could barely even walk on them, let alone dance.

''How come your feet don't hurt.'' he asked instead. ''Huh, oh, you mean my shoes? I never wear heels myself. But those who wish to be a beauty such as Soko, shouldn't be bothered by pain at all.'' Otae said. ''You're evil, you know that.'' he told her. ''I've been told so before.'' she told him. ''I think I know how to flirt, so we can skip that. I must go and see Gintoki. There is something that needs to be done.'' Okita told her.

''You can flirt, I'll give you that. But, flirting with the one you actually like isn't enough for work, unless you make it into some show.'' she told him. ''What are you even saying?'' Okita asked her. ''Mmm, that gives me an idea. Tonight, I'll have an outfit ready for you. Better prepare some decent shoes, or get ready to dance with heels.'' Otae told him, before pushing him out of her house. ''Make sure Gintoki will be there around nine, he doesn't want to miss this!'' she shouted, before slamming her door shut. 'What did just happen?' he wondered, before getting up, wiping the dirt of Danna's yukata.

''Oh right, I'm supposed to head towards Danna and tell him about the assignment.'' he told himself, knocking on Otae's door. She opened while on the phone, squealing about something. ''Can I borrow a wig?'' he mouthed, and she nodded, as she went inside, took one that suited Okita, and slammed the door shut one more time. When she arrived at Odd jobs Gin, she spotted Gintoki talking to some older man, before the silverhaired spotted her. ''Soko!'' he said, rather suprised.

''Gintoki, such a suprise to see you here.'' Okita said with a high voice. ''I live here, but you didn't know that, did you? Or are you stalking me? That's creepy, Soko-chan. Gintoki told her. Hasegawa raised his eyebrow, as Soko seem to giggle. ''I'm not, Danna. I was here to invite you for tonight, and to return your yukata. Also, my manager wanted to hire you as my PR, seeing that I'm such a terrible host.'' Soko said.

''Ah right. I offered that before didn't I? I suppose I can help you out, but I can't be your customer anymore. I already told you last night was the last night, and I only returned for a parfait.'' Gintoki told Soko, who playfully pouted. ''Ah, but master, I really need you to return. You will get a better parfait this time, didn't you complain last time?'' she retorted. ''Finally you call me by a decent name.'' Gintoki smiled, before realising Hasegawa probably didn't understand what was going on.

''Before you go full-pervert on her, her name is Soko-chan. She can beat your lame ass within seconds.'' he told Hasegawa before turning to Okita, and saying, ''This a professional low-life. His name does not matter.'' ''Oi, what kind of introduction is that?'' Hasegawa objected, before bowing, ''My name is Hasegawa. I'm married already, so don't get too hooked on me.'' he told Soko.

''I won't.'' Soko replied, and Hasegawa mouthed harsh, as she turned to Gintoki once more. ''You'll have to get me five customers. Your payment is in a parfait a night, and I expect you to visit me at nine. Then and only then, I'll return your Yukata.'' she told him. ''Bossy, aren't we?'' Gintoki said, and she gave a playful grin. ''Excuse me, I've matters I've got to attend.'' she said, before skipping off.

''Mmph, Kid's getting cocky.'' Gintoki said, before staring at Hasegawa, who gave him a weird look. ''What?'' he asked. ''I think the unattainable almighty you may have found his significant other.'' he said, taking his sunglasses off. ''Idiot!'' Gintoki said, before striking Hasegawa over the head with his bokken. Unfortunately, without sunglasses Hasegawa had the strength of a single grass leave, so he was knocked out right away. 'Great, now off to find some customers. What a drag.' Gintoki said, as he headed towards the shopping district of Edo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **The return of the regular hostesses.**

Time flew and night fell sooner then expected, and that meant Okita's shift started once more. He and Otae were putting on their make-up as the door suddenly opened. ''Brace yourself.'' Otae whispered, and Okita wasn't sure what he could expect. As far as he was concerned, the staff of this place usually had some pretty girls, of no significance to the main story, but then again, they were Otae's colleague's, so who knew what to expect?

''Ladies, so good to have you back!'' Otae cheered as seven seemingly nice women entered the room. ''Tae-san, thank god you didn't catch whatever we had! It was awful!'' a girl with short brown hair replied. ''Yeah, I've a pretty good immune system. What do you think of the new place?'' Otae asked her. ''It looks really good, and they built it so fast. I just heard the news that it had collapsed yesterday, so I didn't know what to expect. Goes to show what technology can do these days.'' the girl replied, before eyeing Okita.

''Oh my god, a new hostess. You look gorgeous, what's your name?'' she gushed, as she walked over to Okita, who frowned. With Otae's behavior he had expected very mean girls, but these girls seemed really nice. ''My name is Soko.'' he replied, using a girly voice. ''Soko, mmm, really suits you. You and Otae must have been swamped the past days. Oh dear, I should introduce myself as well, shouldn't I? My name is Mikeuru, but you can call me Mika-chan.'' she said.

''Pleasure to meet you.'' Okita replied, wondering how any of these girls were supposed to be a threat? She smiled sweetly, before clapping her hands. ''Okay, girls, gather around!'' she ordered, and instantly, the girls huddled up. ''This is our comeback. Otae nee-san, and Soko here tried really hard, so we'll have to step it up. Remember, the tips are a part of your salary, and you want to make the most out of it.'' she said, and the other girls nodded.

Okita sweatdropped, for someone that tiny, Mika-chan sure was fierce. ''Otae nee-san took the liberty of determining the theme for tonight, for some reason it ended up being an Egyptian one. We'll even be dancing for or with the customer if we have to.'' she said, and the girls cheered. ''So get dressed, and put yourself out there. We'll even make it a contest. The one that receives the most tips gets to decide the next theme.'' she ordered.

That was something that grabbed Okita's attention. The grin on Otae's face told him that this was clearly her idea. 'So, that's why she wanted to share tips, and beat them so desperately. These girls seem nicer then her, and therefore more professionial.' he figured. ''Okay, ladies, let's go for it!'' Mika exclaimed, and they got to dressing. ''You can decide the next theme if we win.'' Otae told him, and Okita nodded. The stakes were high tonight.

Gintoki, who was already seated with four other young men, sweatdropped. He had tried really hard, but most of the people he found were perverts, or just a no-go. And his friends, well 'friends' weren't any good either. Considering that one of them was actually his arch enemy, the other a girl, one currently being busy as 'police' and not to mention that Zura was a terrorist bomber. Nah, none of those options seemed good enough.

And with no budget to bribe people, he found it a miracle he had even found these pathethic excuses for people he had with him. ''Ah, sir, are we really going to meet real girls? No androids, or robots, or something else?'' one of them asked. They were kind of a nerdy bunch, that had probably never seen an actual girl before without running away scared. And somehow, some way, Gintoki had managed to convice them that this was worth spending their allowance on.

''She is a special woman alright. But no worries, she's the best.'' Gintoki told him with a grin. ''Oh, boy.'' the nerd said, kind of excited, his friends seemed just as eager. ''Good evening gentleman, may I get you something to drink?'' he heard a familiar voice ask. As he turned, he noticed Okita was wearing a special attire, namely a long black wig, some jewelry, a cotton white dress, and sandals. The nerds' breathing hitched as they spotted Soko.

''Wow, miss, you really are beautiful.'' one of them managed to gush. Gintoki rolled his eyes, Soko-chan looked way more stunning in her usual attire. ''Thank you very much.'' Soko replied. ''Miss, I actually had a question about the menu. It seems you only serve variants of Dom Perignon, but such things didn't exist in the Egyptian timeline you are representing.'' one of the nerds admonished her.

''Oh, dear me, seems like you are right. But they had water back then, which wasn't very clean. If you'd like accuracy, I can fetch some for you.'' Soko said. ''That'd be great, thank you very much, miss.'' the boy, who clearly didn't get sarcasm, said. ''One dirty water, and five Dom Perignon, then.'' she said, and all of them nodded. ''But I'm not that strong. Please sir, be so kind to help me out.'' Soko-chan said dramatically, before she dragged Gintoki along.

''What the hell were you thinking bringing them along? They aren't real customers, they are barely old enough to enter this place.'' Soko told him as they headed towards the bar. ''Don't pin this on me, you were the one that told me to get you more customers. You dragged me into this in the first place. Also, they are eighteen, I checked, and they have an allowance of at least 3500 yen a week each, that they were willing to spend tonight on a girl, whether she's a capable hostess or not didn't seem to matter. So, the perfect way for you to make some money, right?'' Gintoki said.

Soko nodded, Gintoki sure knew his stuff, she wondered how he had pried this information out of them. ''I suppose you're right, I just expected more, well, different customers.'' Soko replied. ''We'll get there, eventually.'' Gint/oki promised, as Soko drew near the bar. The bartender, from the shifts before, already seemed to be waiting for her order. ''What can I get you?'' he asked Soko.

''I'd like four Dom Perignon's, and one water. My customer wants something accurate, so get it from the toilet or pour it in a dirty glass.'' Soko said. ''One of those, eh. People shouldn't take these theme's that seriously. Just a sec.'' the bartender said, as he prepared the drinks. ''You don't expect me to carry it for real, right?'' Gintoki asked Soko, who eyed him. ''Of course I do.'' she replied, before adding, ''After all, a queen should be entertaining, and her slave should carry the drinks.'' then she headed back to the table, where the four nerds waited for her.

''Drinks are coming right up, sirs.'' she said. ''Aren't you supposed to be the one serving them?'' the obnoxious brat with his accuracy thing said. 'Yeah, but then I'd pour it all over you.' is what Okita wanted to say, but instead, he smiled, and said, ''I could have sir, but that wouldn't make it worth your time to come here. After all, don't you want your hostess to be able to spend time with you?''

''Ah, yeah, of course miss.'' the other four nerds said. ''In the ancient Egypt-'' the boy started, but he was shut up as a couple of drinks fell over him. ''Eww.'' he yelped, as Gintoki said, ''Oh, oops, my bad. Oh well, at least I didn't drop yours, and you four shouldn't be drinking so early anyways.'' he shrugged, as he sat down. None of the boys seemed to have the balls to object to that, though they seemed kinds parched. ''So, what do you do on one of these nights?'' one of the shyer boys asked.

Okita blinked a few times, these guys were way too innocent, and that made for easy money. But, it felt bad, Mitsuba would've scolded him afterwards, and he was sure the boys' mothers wouldn't like the idea of them going to places such as these either. 'Damn my good nature.' he thought, as he spoke up, ''Well, I'm kind of a new hostess, so seeing that it's your first time, we can go easy. Usually, it's just talking, playing some games, and spending time. You know, the good life, as we adults always say.'' she explained.

Gintoki twitched a few times, these people were good money. Then again, he would have done the same thing. Sure, he was a jerk, but using people violated his principles. And he knew Okita was opposed to that too. He smiled, as he watched Okita explain some silly game, and listen as the boys explained some facts about girls, and Egypt. 'For a cop, he's not a bad hostess at all.' Gintoki thought.

Okita was acutally having fun, as he pretended to listen to the boys. He remembered those days when he used to come home, and tell his sister about everything he had experienced. 'I'm glad I was able to support her trough all those years.' he thought, before he shared a look with Gintoki. He smiled, before pretending to listen again. He was glad Gintoki was here to support him somewhat, even though he was sure Gintoki didn't know it was him,

'Oh well, better not tell him yet.' Okita figured, before he asked, ''Does anyone wish something to drink for real this time?'' ''Yes please.'' the four nerds said. The fifth, still having his filthy water was not so keen on having another drink, as he scraped his throat, and stiffly said, ''Well, better make it quick. We'll have to be back home before ten, preferably before that.'' ''I'll order you some water then, clean of course. May not be as accurate, but at least it doesn't give any health issues.'' Okita offered, before heading towards the bar one more time.

''Sir, we're really glad you took us here. She is really nice.'' one of the nerds told Gintoki. ''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Once in a lifetime experience. Do you need any of that allowance back that you paid beforehand?'' he asked. They looked at each other, before shaking their heads. ''Nah, she earned it, just like you said, Sir. But it seems to me that you should bring in more adult people next time. I can imagine her wanting to get betrothed, and live the life of a regular wife eventually.'' one of them told Gintoki.

''I don't think Soko is like that at all.'' Gintoki deadpanned. ''I wouldn't be too sure. Eventually, everyone settles done. I read this fanfic about clash on tiny's where this blonde whiny kid got together with a sociopathic supe-'' Gintoki interrupted him right there as he said, ''I'll be sure to give the money to her, then.'' The nerd smirked, and kept quiet as Soko returned with the glasses.

They drank their water, and indeed, after that, they left as they thanked Soko for her services. ''Oh, they left this for you.'' Gintoki casually said, as he handed Okita an enveloppe. Okita opened it, and found a decent sum inside. ''They had been saving up some money, and when I told them about this, they really wanted to meet someone nice. Apparently you exceeded their expectations because they decided to give you quite a sum. They wouldn't have given you as much had you been the hostess you usually are.'' Gintoki said.

''I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, there is a payment for you too, naturally. The owner offered to buy you a parfait, if you could arrange at least five customers for me.'' Soko said. ''Oh, that's good. Better be a good one, unlike the cheap one you offered last time. Can I have my yukata back?'' Gintoki asked. ''Sure thing. I can get it, it's in my locker.'' Soko said. ''Did you even wash it? I don't want it to smell like you.'' Gintoki retorted.

''What do you take me for?'' Soko said. ''Well, the kids already said you would make a good housewife, I never thought you actually could. So, this is going to be a thing? Me, bringing in customers, and you, entertaining, until you've earned enough? Or are you just plotting to stay here, and be another insufferable person in my life?'' Gintoki asked. ''No, I'm going to be out of here eventually. There is this small sum I have to make before I can continue with what I want to do.'' Soko explained.

''Sounds familiar. My friend is in the very same situation.'' Gintoki said. ''Oh?'' Soko asked. ''Yeah. He's a cop, one of the worst kind, but still a good guy, despite all that. Even though he's had a rough time, he is obligated to repay some large debt. I hope it works out for him fast. His name is Souchiro.'' Gintoki said. ''Ah, I see.'' Soko said, calmly. ''Maybe you two should meet sometime.'' Gintoki teased.

''Maybe. I'm gonna go ahead and get your yukata!'' Soko said, before running towards the dressing rooms. ''Heh. And so it all begins.'' Gintoki said, it was so much fun messing with Okita, and he was kinda cute when he was all flustered. 'Oh my god, he was talking about me! What if he connects one and one, and figures I'm really Okita. I'll never hear the end of that, especially if he leaks that to Hijikata. I'll never live that down, and my squad will never respect me again!' Okita thought as he headed into the locker room, where he found Mika-chan adjusting her make-up.

She looked up, as Soko closed the door. ''Oh, Soko-chan?'' she said, as she turned her head to face Soko. ''You seem nervous. Is that older man among your group hitting on you? He seems like a leech. Is he rich?'' she asked. ''I'm not nervous.'' Soko lied, before adding, ''And he doesn't hit on me, and he certainly isn't rich.'' ''Then, what is he doing here? If not for perving, or spending money? We could have him kicked out for you.'' she offered.

''I don't think that's necessary.'' Soko said, kicking Gintoki out seemed somewhat drastic. ''Ah, are you two, like that? That's awful, you can't have a perverted relationship like that in a business such as this.'' Mika said. ''We aren't seeing each other. I don't even remotely view Danna like that.'' Soko said. ''If you say so. But you seem more involved with that guy, than any other. And you had such cute young customers. First timers, I guess. Oh well, I bet you didn't raise enough yet for you and Otae to win.'' she said.

''What do you mean by that?'' Soko asked, and Mika smirked. ''Oh please, as if Tae would randomly come up with something like that, without some plan in advance. I don't like new girls, and I do like my tips, Soko. I think it's highly unlikely that you are going to beat us.'' Mika said. ''You mean that you and the other girls co-operate, without involving Otae?! That's not nice.'' Soko replied. ''Oh well, that's the world of entertainment, dear. Don't like it, feel free to leave anytime, and you can leave your customers in my capable hands.'' Mika said, as she stood up. ''Have a fun night, Soko-chan.'' she added, before leaving the room. 'Girls are so mean.' Okita thought, now prepared to do whatever was needed to win this contest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven,**

 **Whatever it takes to win, go for it!**

Just as he was about to grab the yukata that belonged to Gintoki, Otae walked in. ''Soko-chan, there you are.'' she said. ''Yeah, just getting something from my locker. How is your evening going?'' Okita asked, glad to be able to use his regular voice. ''Good, good. Might wanna use your other voice, in case someone is listening in. You had the cutest customers. They seemed really young. What's your plan to draw in more customers? Because we have to beat those girls, you know.'' Otae said casually.

''You knew that they would take this as a contest?'' Soko asked. ''Of course. There is a new girl, so they are eager to prove that they as the 'older' girls are still the better option.'' Otae explained. ''Then why come up with a contest? You should know that they would co-operate, and there are more of them than the two of us, you know.'' Soko said. ''Oh please, I took your side because I'm confident that we can win this, even if they are with more. I'm a good hostess, and you're my apprentice. Naturally, we'll beat them, with or without gameplan. Now ditch Gintoki, and get going. You're young, and not too shabby looking. We still stand a chance. Besides, that really handsome captain of the Shinshengumi just came in for you.'' She said.

'The Shinshengumi doesn't have a handsome captain.' Okita thought, as he nodded, and went out to see who was waiting for him. He found Hijikata and Gintoki, bickering about some movie. ''Ahum.'' she scraped her troat, and held up the yukata as she said, ''I believe this belongs to you.'' Gintoki took it, and sniffed it, as he said, ''I thought you said you had washed it, this still reeks after you.''

''It was in my locker, sir. Can I help you with anything?'' she asked Hijikata. ''Tell this snotty brat to leave, and share something to drink with me.'' Hijikata said. ''Ehr, I can't tell customers to leave that easily.'' Soko said, as he thought, 'I don't want to be alone with you. I hate you, and your guts.' ''That's his yukata, right? Why did you have it? Are you drawn to him?'' Hijikata asked, as he lit up a cigarette.

''No.'' Soko and Gintoki said, the latter took the cigarette and crushed it in the ash tray. ''Are you an idiot? Smoking is bad for you, and probably prohibited inside. What terrible example are you trying to set here? What if those youngsters from before were still here and they started smoking because of you? Have some decency.'' Gintoki scolded. ''Is it forbidden here?'' he asked Soko, who shruggged.

''Smoking is a choice, and what youngsters are you talking about? Well, they aren't here anymore, and if they were, they could choose not to smoke. It's not like I do it to look bad ass.'' Hijikata argued. ''Then, you honestly enjoy them? That's even worse, what kind of person are you?'' Gintoki retorted, kinda loudly, drawing more attention to them from several customers.

This gave Soko an idea, as she shouted, ''Oh dear me! You two shouldn't be fighting over me!'' It took a while, but Gintoki caught on, and Okita knew Hijikata would continue bickering anyway. As they started the 'show', Soko began offering drinks to bystanders, thus gathering some customers. Otae looked over, with a smirk on her face, Soko-chan learned so quickly.

When Soko had served some customers, and was entertaining them, guards nearly had to come up to prevent the two bickering idiots from bashing in each other's heads. But no-one paid attention to them any longer, and they looked over at Soko, who was entertaining her guests. ''Darn it, yet another night I can't speak to her. I was really looking forward to that.'' Hijikata grumbled.

''You want to speak to her? Don't tell me you've fallen for her? Because I don't want to scare her off yet, she's fun.'' Gintoki said. ''Shut your trap.'' Hijikata replied, before adding more quietly, ''I can't believe I'm telling you this, but she reminds me of someone who was very dear to me.'' 'Mitsuba.' Gintoki realised, as he nodded. ''Not that it's any of your business. I'll be going home then. See you later.'' Hijikata said, before strolling off.

''Hold up.'' Gintoki said, and Hijikata did stop. ''Come back tomorrow again, around nine. I'll have to get her customers anyway, and despite the fact we hate each other, she can still talk to you for a bit, because I'd rather have you talking with her, then ten perverts.'' Gintoki told him. Hijikata blinked a few times, before he said, ''We'll see about that.'' Then he proceeded to leave the Jaden palace.

'That's one more customer, at least it will help him ease his heart, and help Okita-kun out as well. Oh crap, Okita is going to kill me, he hates Hijikata!' Gintoki thought, 'But I can use this to my advantage. Soko doesn't hate Hijkata yet, and he doesn't know that I know the true identity of Soko thusfar.' Gintoki managed to ease his heart. ''She is good, isn't she?'' he heard a familiar voice ask.

He looked to see Otae with a smile. ''How do you tolerate her. I thought you loathed prettier girls then you. Then again, that is impossible, because you can't beat all the girls around.'' he told her. ''Jerk.'' Otae retorted, but knew Gintoki was just teasing her. He actually did have a gentle heart, or so she had discovered. ''She's getting popular, but she needs it. I heard you were helping her out, so that's probably why your ugly face is here all the time.'' she replied.

''Whatever you say.'' Gintoki told her, as he looked over at Soko, receiving money from a few men. ''Or maybe there is more to it. Maybe the great Gintoki found someone up to his taste.'' Otae teased. ''Why does everyone keep saying that?'' Gintoki asked, 'I could never see Sougo like that. Even if he is dressing up like a woman. I'm not fond of woman at all, and I don't think I see men like that. I'd have to go on a date with Sougo if I want to discover that. Why am I even thinking this?' Gintoki thought, mentally slapping himself.

''Because maybe we're speaking the truth, or perhaps you're still in denial. Not that it matters, she's way out of your league anyway.'' Otae remarked. ''Just scuttle back to your customers already, or are they all gone? Did they realise what your personality is really like and flee? Some wise customers you had there.'' Gintoki told her.

''They happen to be waiting for me.'' she huffed, before taking her leave. ''Is she your new waitress now?'' he heard a familiar voice ask, and turned to see Soko standing behind him, with her arms crossed. She offered him a huge smile, as she added, ''Thanks for helping me out, you guys arguing was kind of convenient. I made a lot of tips.'' ''Oh, not a problem. I'm glad I could help you out there. And Otae-san is beyond my help, so I'll stick with you being my lousy waitress.'' Gintoki said.

''I don't think Otae needs help at all. She knows what she's doing.'' Soko replied. ''If you say so. I found you a customer for tomorrow. He's a lousy person, and hasn't much to spend at all.'' Gintoki said. ''But you already visit me everyday.'' Soko teased. ''I meant the one with the cigarette, his name is Hijikata. He really needs to talk to you.'' Gintoki said. 'WHAT! I HATE THAT GUY, AND HE'S MY PARTNER.' Okita thought angrily, but nodded anyway.

''Fine.'' Soko spat, seemingly upset about having to spend time with Hijikata. ''He's a jerk, I know, but somwhere deep down, there is a good guy. Oh well, time for me to get going.'' Gintoki said. ''You haven't collected your parfait yet. It's your payment for getting me customers.'' Soko said. ''Keep it, consider it a treat for making you talk with Hijikata. I can collect another one tomorrow, if I can find you any customers, that is.'' Gintoki said.

''Why are you helping me out? And where are you going to? I figured you had no life.'' Soko told him. ''No particular reason, I suppose. I'm heading home, someone that needs my help as well. He's had tough days, and I don't think they are getting any easier for him. I'd be a terrible friend if I weren't there to support him.'' Gintoki said. ''Ah, I see. Wish him good luck then.'' Soko said. Just as Gintoki was about to take his leave, Soko scraped her throat, and yelled, ''Gintoki!'' making him stop in his tracks. ''You're a good friend.'' she added. ''I know.'' Gintoki said, before actually taking his leave.

Eventually, after serving many customers, the night ended, and the girls were gathered around at a huge round table. ''So, Soko-chan, that was quite the show.'' Mika said in high spirits. ''Believe me, that wasn't our best show so far.'' Soko answered. ''Good to know. Despite all that, we still had our friendly competition. I'm fairly certain you are aware that we saw through your little plan, and we pooled our tips as well.'' Mika said, with a glint in her eyes.

Some of the girls giggled, as one of them counted the tips. The manager walked over to them, and tapped Soko's shoulder. ''The guy that arranged your customers didn't collect his reward for today.'' he said. ''Yeah, he declined. He'll be collecting one tomorrow, if he brings enough customers.'' ''Well, as long as he doesn't destroy the building again, he's welcome to come in any time. That was quite the performance they gave today.'' the manager praised, before adding, ''Well, that was all. Have fun with your tips, girls, and I'll be looking forward for the theme of tomorrow. Please let me know before noon, so we can prepare.''

''Sure thing.'' Mika said cheerfully, and the other girls nodded along. The manager headed back towards his office. ''Okay, I'm done.'' the girl that had been counting said. ''Okay, Chi-chan, please announce the winner.'' Mika said. ''Well, Otae and Soko-chan won, by ten yen difference.'' she said. ''What!'' Mika spat, as Otae grinned. ''Oh, that's good. We were working hard the past days, so I guess that paid off.'' she said.

'Somehow, I think Otae has cheated. Obviously we didn't stand a chance.' Soko thought, but the black-haired girl shook her head. ''Soko-chan is the clear winner. There was a lot of money in the enveloppe she received, and there was even some extra, wrapped in a piece of paper.'' she said, as she handed the enveloppe back to Soko, and the tips she received. ''Oh wow.'' Mika said impressed, before turning to Soko. ''Welcome to the group.'' she cheered, and the other girls cheered along as well.

''So, what's going to be the next theme?'' one of the tinier girls asked. ''What's it going to be, Soko-chan? Seeing that you've won.'' Otae added. ''Ehrm, I was thinking Samurai.'' Soko said. ''Oooh, swords, and kimono's. I like it.'' Mika said, and a few others agreed. ''But, won't the aliens really dislike that? Seeing that they drove the samurai out of Edo, and some are supposedly still putting up a fight? Won't it seem like we're supporting them?'' a girl asked. ''They will probably just view it as quaint. We're still just hostesses, I don't think we'll lose any customers with it.'' Mika reassured, and the girl nodded.

The girls continued chatting a little longer, before dressing and heading home. Soko waited, until most of them had left, only he and Otae were left, as he got dressed in his regular outfit. ''It's so nice to have pants on again.'' he said. ''I can imagine. You did well tonight.'' Otae said, before adding, ''I was bluffing you know. I really thought we didn't stand a chance before, seeing that I didn't receive as much.''

''I wonder where that extra money came from. It was a nice surprise though.'' Okita said, as they split their tips. They headed out, before each heading to their own houses. When Okita arrived at Odd jobs Gin, he found Gintoki sitting outside, looking at the stars. ''Long time no see, did you have a good day?'' Gintoki asked. ''Ehr, yeah. It was good. Why are you waiting out here?'' Okita asked.

''I forgot my keys.'' Gintoki said. ''Oh, I see. How did Hijikata enter then?'' Okita asked. ''I don't know, and I don't care.'' Gintoki told him. ''I feel honored that you'd wait for me, and not for him. How was your day?'' Okita asked, as he opened the building, closing the door behind them. ''Good. I drank something with a friend of mine, and then visited a girl on her shift.'' ''Oh? Is she nice?'' Okita asked, pretending to be surprised.

''She's something alright. I'm about to ask you something, and I hope you can keep an open mind about it.'' Gintoki said, as they sat down on the couch. ''You want me to go and murder Hijikata so we have more space around here. I'm not opposed, you know.'' Okita joked. ''I know you don't. But that's not what I'm about to ask. This is going to sound weird, but, would you mind getting something to drink with me, say tomorrow?'' Gintoki asked.

''Ehr, sure. Sounds like fun. Why is that a weird question?'' Okita asked. ''No reason in particular.'' Gintoki reassured. ''Sounds shady, but I suppose I trust you, Danna.'' Okita replied. ''I know you do.'' Gintoki said, as he ruffled trough Okita's hair, it was kinda soft he noticed. Okita's cheeks presented a faint pink color, and he said, ''Well, I'm kinda sleepy. I think I'm going to sleep.'' he allowed himself to fall onto Gintoki's lap. ''Sleep tight.'' Gintoki said, and he covered Okita with a blanket. He watched as the younger male drifted into slumber. He let out a sigh, as he told himself that he didn't have a soft spot for Okita. Soon enough, he fell asleep as well, forgetful of his surroundings.

That's how Hijikata found them both asleep on the couch the next morning. He twitched a few times, he knew Okita had a soft spot for Gintoki, probably similar to the father he never had, but it still was annoying at times to see him that close to his arch enemy. He pondered on what to do, but decided to wake up both of them. As tactful as he was, he naturally tapped Gintoki's head harshly, as he said, ''Wake up! The two of you are disgusting me, and I want to eat breakfast without seeing you all lovey-dovey!''

Gintoki bolted up, rubbing his head, as Okita slowly opened his eyes. ''Neh, Hijikata, just die already.'' he said, rubbing his eyes. ''Listen to the kid.'' Gintoki added, Hijikata dying seemed a good idea to him. Hijikata decided not to reply to that, instead changing the subject, as he asked, ''I thought you were supposed to cook for us, Okita. I didn't find a meal last night, so I ate something downstairs. If you're lazing around already, make yourself useful and cook a meal.''

''I'm not some housewife, you know, and I work late shifts. Yesterday I had training for work.'' Okita replied, though it seemed like Hijikata had given him a compliment. Deep down, Hijikata liked his food, even if he drenched it with mayonaisse. ''But, I do feel like cooking today.'' he added. ''Good.'' Hijikata huffed, ''You two are still way too close. If I were to call the police, they'd arrest Gintoki for being an old pervert.'' he said, Gintoki replied ''I thought you two were the police?''

''Not anymore, for the time being, if I recall correctly.'' Hijikata smugly replied, before heading off to the kitchen. ''He is incorrect about you being an old pervert, even if you were to hit on me. He tends to forget I'm almost twenty-two.'' Okita said. 'Twenty-two. That's quite an age difference.' Gintoki thought, before shaking his head. They were just friends, and friends didn't have any age-difference rules, right?

''So, those lunch plans we had, we could just go ahead and eat breakfast somewhere instead, before I do some groceries. That way, we don't have to face Hijikata's ugly face any longer on this beautiful morning.'' Okita said. ''That's not a bad idea, but I don't have a lot to spend. And I thought your job didn't pay that well either.'' Gintoki said. ''You invited me, and you're making me pay. Man, when you find someone someday, you're going to be a lousy boyfriend.'' Okita told him.

''Oi!'' Gintoki protested, but Okita merely giggled, before he said, ''It's fine. I'll cover this one, and you pay next time. You're lucky I got fairly decent pay yesterday.'' Okita said, before rummaging trough his bag. He took some money, not too much but enough to pay for breakfast, and decided to count his savings so far later on. ''Instead of a next time, I can always try and pay for groceries.'' Gintoki said.

''I thought you were low on money?'' Okita asked, and Gintoki nodded. ''Low on money, not entirely poor.'' he said. ''We'll see.'' Okita answered. They didn't bother telling Hijikata that they were going, but he soon found out after the door had slammed shut. 'Finally, they are gone.' Hijikata thought, rolling his eyes. Those two were so bothersome. 'Oh, I can finally meet up with her tonight.' Hijikata's mind suddenly drifted off to the pretty girl at the Jaden palace.

You might call him twisted, but she reminded him a lot of Mitsuba. Not character wise, Mitsuba had been far more gentle, and kinder, but Soko had some kind of spunk, which made her a challenge. The fact that she seemed into Gintoki drove him insane, after all, Mitsuba only had a place in her heart for him, and Okita. It sounded weird, but after all that crap with Mitsuba, he had thought about giving up on love entirely, but Soko had changed that thought instantly. 'What should I tell her? Should I be honest with her? She'd probably kill me, and if not, then Okita surely will. I never saw him at his shift at the Jaden palace, I wonder how he's holding up.' Hijikata thought, as he put his empty plate into the sink.

As Okita and Gintoki walked, Okita spotted someone familiar in the alley next to Otose's bar. ''Ano, Gintoki, there is something I need to do. Please wait here, I'll be back in a bit.'' Okita said, before heading towards the alley. ''Keh, don't make me wait for too long.'' Gintoki said lazily. ''Hai, hai.'' Okita shouted, as he spotted Hijikata talking to the wall. 'Drunk, this early in the morning? Oh well, just my luck.' Okita thought, before drawing close to Hijikata.

''Farewell, Hijikata.'' he said, grabbing Hijikata's katana, and stabbing it into Hijikata. ''Too bad you won't be missed.'' he added darkly, as he left Hijikata behind. ''Ready?'' Gintoki asked, and Okita nodded. Today would be a great day. Much to Okita's surprise, Gintoki had taken him to a rather cozy little place for breakfast that happened to serve very tasty pancakes. ''So, what's with the sudden request to go out? I don't mind getting some rest from Hijikata, but this is kind of sudden.'' Okita said, after they had ordered. ''Maybe I want to spend some time together, it has been a while since we've hung together, you know.'' Gintoki said.

'If only you knew. I see you on a daily basis, not that I mind.' Okita thought. ''I don't see any problem with that. It was just surprising, that's all.'' he said. ''Last time we hung together like this, was with my sister.'' he added, more quietly. ''I remember that, it was when you told her that I was your best friend.'' Gintoki said. ''I wasn't lying, you're that important to me. Not as much as Kondo, but still, not too far behind.'' Okita replied.

''I always wondered, are that gorilla, and that mayonaisse slathering bastard really that important you?'' Gintoki asked. ''I suppose they are, or at least, Kondo is. Isn't that the same case with you and China girl, and glasses? You always look out for them as well, even though you claim that they are little pests. You and Kondo are more alike then you think.'' Okita said. 'Oh, so he does sees me as a good friend, nothing more. For a minute there, I...' Gintoki wanted to slap himself.

'...I'm here to make sure that that is not the case, not the other way around. Keep focused, Gin-san!' he told himself. ''They are just little brats, that's all there is to it. Someone has to keep an eye on them, or they get themselves killed, or worse, Kagura will let that thing she calls a dog walk trough the city, causing havoc wherever they go. There is no telling what a Yato clan girl can or can't do.'' Gintoki said.

''Despite your complaining, you still seem to care a lot. Makes sense though, most female characters of Gintama care a lot for you as well.'' Okita said. Gintoki blinked a few times, choking on the pancake he had just been eating. Okita offered his drink, which he quickly took. After being able to breathe again, he said, ''The female Gintama cast are brutal, and possibly lethal. I don't want them to be fond of me, I'd rather have them finding other prey.'' ''Then make yourself unavailable.'' Okita shrugged. ''How? The entire female cast...'' Then the gears in Gintoki's head started turning. ''I think you've given me an idea, Souchiro.'' he said.


End file.
